


Из жизни королей

by luiren



Series: Из жизни королей [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переписка короля Лихолесья и короля Эребора.<br/>Таймлайн: от Битвы Пяти Воинств и на много-много лет вперед.<br/>В тексте использовано стихотворение Last_aT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Таймлайн первой главы** : декабрь 2941 Т.Э. - 2947 T.Э.

 **Глубокоуважаемый, овеянный славой доблестного воина и величием рода Дурина Король-под-горой!**  
В последний раз предлагаю тебе добровольно отдать эльфийские самоцветы. Мы оба знаем их историю, и у меня не хватит чернил сейчас еще раз ее переписывать. Поэтому покорнейше прошу внять моей пока-еще-просьбе, раз уж вышло так, что Друг Эльфов отдал причитающуюся ему часть золота на восстановление людского города, к тебе больше никаких требований и претензий нет, кроме той проблемы, о которой мы не можем договориться без малого седьмой десяток лет. Надеюсь на твое благоразумие, Король, и дабы выразить почтение и ускорить твое выздоровление после Битвы Пяти Воинств, отправляю целебный эликсир по-старинному синдарскому рецепту. Прими как дар и знак уважения.  
Так же покорнейше прошу отослать из Эребора начальника моей стражи под любым благовидным и неблаговидным предлогом. Эльфийской деве не место в подземельях и, при всем моем уважении, младший наследник рода Дурина ей совсем не пара. Думаю, ты понимаешь, Король, что мной движет разум, а не чувства. Их союз невозможен, ввиду чего следует как можно скорее пресечь их общение. К слову, подумай о том, чтобы женить своего племянника на ком-нибудь как можно скорее. Насколько мне известно, брачные узы для вашего народа священны и нерушимы. 

P.S. Жду ответ не позднее третьей луны от настоящего числа.  
P.S.S. Выражаю надежду, что мне не придется вновь постигать всю образность экспрессивных выражений на кхуздуле. Это очень по-детски, Король-под-горой.  
 **С уважением и глубочайшим почтением,  
Трандуил Ороферион, король Великого Зеленолесья.**

***

**Глубокоуважаемый король!**  
В последний раз повторяю, что самоцветы - это собственность Эребора и народа Дурина, и предлагаю тебе найти или восстановить бумаги, согласно которым мой достопочтенный дед - король Трор даровал или продавал их твоему народу. Наша канцелярия погибла в огне и руинах, так что все наши старинные партнеры признали, что соглашения надобно заключать заново. Кроме тебя, объявившего себя законным владельцем нашего богатства. После Битвы я нахожу нецелесообразным ссориться из-за незавершенных сделок, потому предлагаю вашим советникам прислать моим советникам бумаги или письма переговоров в подтверждение.  
А что до начальника стражи, так я сам не в восторге от пребывания эльфийской девы в залах Эребора. Но я не могу выставить ее силой, ведь благодаря ее умениям и навыкам мой племянник, младший наследник народа Дурина, остался жив, и потому я обязан ей. И раз единственным желанием эльфийской девы были не наши сокровища, а возможность остаться рядом с моим племянником, то я не могу нарушить королевское слово дать ей то, что она попросит в благодарность. Но я не даю разрешения на брак и буду совершенно не против, если ты, как ее Владыка, призовешь ее к ответу или заберешь силой. Насколько я помню, она дезертировала и ослушалась твоего приказа. Не знаю, как уж заведено у эльфов, но у гномов - это последующие суд и тюрьма.

P.S. Благодарю за эликсир.  
 **Торин II Дубощит  
Эребор**

***

**Достопочтенный Король-под-горой!**  
Я возьму на себя смелость слегка освежить твою память и напомнить, что упомянутые самоцветы совершенно точно являлись частью сокровищницы Дориата, разграбленного гномами во Вторую Эпоху. Если ты отрицаешь сей широко известный факт, и поскольку я не могу представить никаких письменных документов, то с моей стороны предлагаю обратиться за разъяснением к мудрому владыке Имладриса, лорду Элронду, который совершенно точно сможет определить, являются ли самоцветы эльфийскими. Удержание их в Эреборе силой я рассматриваю как личное оскорбление моего народа и меня в частности – поскольку, являясь прямым потомком синдар из Менегрота, я имею право претендовать на эти самоцветы, как часть украденного из сокровищницы. Дело, конечно, прошлое, но прошу заметить, Король, что именно разрешение этой недомолвки между эльфами и гномами окончательно положит конец давней распре. Иными словами, Торин, прояви благоразумие и верни мои камни. Взамен обещаю заключить с Эребором долгосрочное соглашение о ежегодной покупке злата и драгоценных каменьев из недр Одинокой Горы.  
Отправляю вместе с письмом официальный приказ для начальника королевской стражи Великого Зеленолесья без промедления отбыть в лесное королевство. Прошу передать лично Тауриэль в руки. И подумай все-таки о том, чтобы женить племянника.

P.S. Надеюсь, мне все же не придется обращаться за помощью к владыке Элронду, иначе вся история с самоцветами затянется. Я хочу получить их, Король, в твоем случае выгоднее и быстрее будет отдать их мне. Мы оба знаем, где им место.  
P.S.S. Вместе с письмом и указом отправляю посылку с личными вещами твоих подданных, забытыми ими в темницах моего дворца. Включая твою шубу, Торин Дубощит, и Оркрист, несправедливо отнятый у тебя моим сыном Леголасом. Чужого добра мне не нужно.  
 **Трандуил, владыка лесного королевства.**

***

**Срочно!**

 **Трандуил!**  
Ночью вслед за эльфийской девой в твои владения последовал и мой несмышленый племянник. Развей чары и дай ему без встреч с пауками дойти до твоего дворца, после чего удерживай его до нашего прибытия. В крайнем случае можете его связать.  
Предлагаю обсудить вопросы относительно _наших_ камней при личной встрече.  
 **Торин II Дубощит  
Эребор**

***

**Срочно!**

 **Торин!**  
Пока твоя «срочная» сойка достигла моего дворца – твой племянник и Трауиэль уже прибыли. Настоятельно рекомендую закупить нормальных почтовых птиц в восстанавливающемся Дэйле, или на худой конец - в Эсгароте. Ибо твои никуда не годятся! И племянник твой совершенно не воспитан, я искренне не понимаю, куда в это время смотрела Тауриэль, но… В общем, я думал, на мой дворец как минимум напали орки во главе с Сауроном, когда стража донесла мне, что ворота кто-то пытается взломать и открыть. Снаружи! Главные ворота, между прочим, я велел замкнуть сразу же, как возвратился с Битвы Пяти Воинств! И как, интересно, я должен был «развеять» чары?! Пойти с Некромантом договориться, чтобы он тень Дол-Гулдура передвинул, пока по лесу твой племянник идет? И пауков прикажешь так же уговаривать?!  
Жду немедленно, как можно скорее. И возьми с собой того гнома с пышной бородой, советника при Троре. Он вызывает у меня уважение. Гнома с лысиной с непонятными рисунками убедительно прошу оставить в Эреборе. Он мне не нравится.  
 **Трандуил Ороферион, Второй король Великого Зеленолесья**

***

**Трандуил!**  
Твое письмо достигло меня уже после возвращения из расчудесного в своей мертвецкой красоте леса. Не знаю, кто теперь начальник твоей стражи, но пауков я встретил мало того, что у каждого пня, так и на пути в Эребор, за границами твоего леса. Если они сожрут кого-то из людей или гномов, я вышлю тебе счет. Следи за своими владениями внимательно, особенно если ты все еще хочешь наладить торговые связи. Я ни за что не пущу своих торговцев в лес без батальонов охраны.  
Рад был посмотреть твой дворец не из темниц. Навевает старые воспоминания. Если ты меня понимаешь.

P.S: Двалин очень рад, что он тебе не нравится. Обещаю, что он будет присутствовать на всех переговорах.  
P.S.S: Запри свою эльфийскую деву получше.  
 **Торин II Дубощит  
** **Карточка, написанная идеальным почерком с золотом и королевской печатью:**

" _Уважаемый король Великого Зеленолесья Трандуил!_  
Приглашаем вас и ваших родичей на официальную коронацию Короля-под-горой Торина II Дубощита, которая состоится в первый день весны в залах Эребора.  
Балин, первый советник"

***

**Великий и ужасный Король-под-горой Торин II Дубощит, сын Траина, сына Трора, правитель Эребора!**  
Пауки за границами моего леса меня не волнуют. И попрошу не указывать МНЕ как Я должен следить за МОИМ королевством. Тебе, из горы, разумеется виднее, но все же. Но пишу не за этим, а чтобы с прискорбием сообщить: Тауриэль и твой племянник встречаются в Дэйле каждый вторник по четным неделям. Прими меры!

P.S. Мой дворец в принципе очень красив, я готов признать это, как и то, что его строили наугрим. И я тебя понимаю. И всё помню. ~~И...~~  
P.S.S. На коронацию прибыть не могу, отправляю вместо себя своего сына - принца Леголаса. С наилучшими пожеланиями.  
 **Трандуил.**

***

**Великий и ужасный владыка мертвого леса!**  
Почему бы тебе не уничтожить гнезда в твоем собственном лесу? Я бы не хотел, чтобы мои воины выполняли грязную работу за твоих. Если ты, конечно, не желаешь нас нанять, расписавшись в собственной бесполезности. Гора высокая, я много вижу, уважаемый король.  
Запер племянника в горе, а твою деву при попытке проникнуть в Эребор приказал связать и отправить тебе вместе с товарами торговцев. В следующий раз казню как шпиона.  
Благодарю за подарок на коронацию, который привез твой сын. Удивительно, но они неплохо подружились с Фили, моим наследником. Думаю, если ты решишь упорхнуть в Валинор, наши государства ждут перемены. Так что ты не собираешься никуда случаем? Надеюсь, что в горе не придется запирать обоих моих племянников.  
 **Торин.**

***

**Торин!**  
Съезди-ка сам куда-нибудь. В Морию например, к Балрогу.  
Отправил в Эребор Тауриэль с длинным письмом от владыки Элронда и указанием 156 пунктов, почему самоцветы должны быть возвращены королю Лихолесья, то есть мне. А если казнишь начальника моей стражи и по совместительству гонца – пойду войной на Эребор. Ты меня знаешь.  
Если твоим гномам понадобится пройти через мой лес – отправляй письмо, так и быть, выделю им почетный караул, раз самостоятельно мимо пуков пройти они не в состоянии, а ты поднимаешь шум почем зря и учишь меня, как управлять королевством.

P.S. А племянников запри. Здоровее будут.  
 **Великий король лесного королевства Трандуил Ороферион.**

***

**Трандуил!**  
Я готов отдать тебе треклятые камушки, если ты запрешь свою рыжую эльфийскую деву так далеко и глубоко, чтобы Кили ее до конца жизни не нашел. Или отошлешь к Галадриэли. Или в Ривенделл. Или хоббиту на грядках помогать. Куда угодно, лишь бы до нее был не день пути!  
Если ты думаешь, что я был готов к такому повороту событий, то ты ошибаешься. Я заподозрил неладное, конечно, когда племянники убедили меня, что чувства Кили прошли за год-то расставания и он подыскал себе приличную невесту. Я готов был поверить в то, что они оба решили приобщиться к государственным делам и поприсутствовать на переговорах в твоем дворце, и оба вызвались меня сопровождать. Но я и подумать не мог, что невесту он себе нашел в твоем лесу. В гномьих традициях принято свататься в присутствии старших мужчин в семье, так что если бы Кили объявил тебе войну, встав с той злополучной скамеечки, я был бы менее разозлен. Ведь разрешение на брак ни я, ни его мать до сих пор не дали, и мы не собираемся мириться с межрасовыми связями наследника рода Дурина. Я надеюсь, что ты тоже не дашь разрешения. Кстати, не знал, что она твоя родня. Или нет? Я даже спрашивать не буду, почему Кили просил ее руки у тебя.  
Отослал племянника в Синие горы. Надеюсь решить все вопросы до того, как он захочет сбежать и вообще доберется домой.  
 **Торин.**

***

**Король-под-горой!**  
Если ты думаешь, что я был менее шокирован этим внезапным церемониалом от твоего племянника - то это не так. Сильно подозреваю, что условились они с Тауриэль и другим твоим племянником уже давно, судя по тому, что удивления на ее лице я не увидел. Полагаю, нас просто пытаются поставить перед фактом. Но меня глубоко возмутили твои инсинуации относительно того, что лесная эльфийская дева МНЕ родня! Я даже подозреваю, что ты имеешь ввиду нечто вполне конкретное. Так вот, ложь и клевета. Тауриэль выросла сиротой, как король, я обязан заботиться о моих подданных, и она воспитывалась в моем дворце, рано приобщившись к военному искусству, а со временем стала начальником стражи. Твой племянник, видимо, хорошо ознакомился с обычаями эльфов, раз попросил руки эльфийки, состоящей на службе короля, у самого короля, то есть у меня. И если ты заметил, у меня не было выбора! Я не мог по каким-то причинам ответить отказом, просто потому что причин я не смог так быстро придумать. Все это в высшей степени неприятно и лишняя головная боль для меня, поскольку вся эта история вызвала сердечные страдания у моего единственного сына, по злому стечению обстоятельств так же влюбленного в Тауриэль. Разумеется, ни о каком браке между ними не могло быть и речи, о чем Тауриэль была предупреждена еще когда ~~вся ваша бравая компания~~ ты и твои подданные были в моем дворце незадолго до дня Дурина. А в свете всего случившегося я бы и рад помочь, да не могу.

P.S. Выезжаю на рассвете, к вечеру прибуду в Дэйл. Обсудим сложившуюся ситуацию там.  
 **Король Трандуил.**

***

Если все эльфы так хороши в свете луны, то я понимаю, почему мой племянничек запал на эльфийскую деву.  
Нужно будет повторить.

P.S: мне понравилось твое предложение о том, как можно выйти из ситуации с нашими детьми. Нужно будет проработать план.  
 **Т.**

***

Да как у тебя хватило наглости писать такое в письме, которое запросто могут перехватить! Лишний раз убеждаюсь, что гномы по природе своей совершенно лишены чувства такта, Торин Дубощит.  
Отправил Тауриэль с долгосрочным поручением в Ривенделл, следом отослал владыке Элронду письмо с просьбой свести ее с Линдиром. Может быть, что и получится. Начальником королевской стражи временно назначил Леголаса. Когда там твой племянник из Синих Гор возвращается?

P.S. "Дети" к счастью не "наши", не забывайся, Торин!  
P.S.S. Перстень с сапфиром очень красивый и подходит к одной из моих диадем. Все еще надеюсь на благоприятный исход истории с _нашими_ самоцветами.  
P.S.S.S. В следующее воскресенье прибуду к вечеру в Дэйл. Там же.  
 **Трандуил.**

***

~~Ты же понимаешь, что теперь я во всех письмах буду оставлять непотребные намеки? И я~~  
 **Трандуил!**  
Ты, конечно, не мог придумать ничего лучше, как отправить эльфийскую деву именно туда, где проходит путь от Синих гор в Эребор? Ходят слухи, что они консумировали брак. Если слухи в лице говорливого Линдира не врут, то встретимся мы с тобой в следующий раз на королевской свадьбе. Обещаю напиться и испачкать твою парадную мантию.  
Не понимаю, о каких скидках говорит ваша делегация. Я тебе ничего не должен.

P.S.: Я, конечно, злюсь, но был бы не против встретиться в Дэйле.  
 **Т.**

***

Утренний Дэйл на рассвете так прекрасен. И солнце, совсем как раньше, мягко ласкает своим светом Одинокую Гору и каменные врата Эребора. Не думал, что увижу это когда-нибудь вновь, хотя знал в глубине души, что Король-под-горой однажды вернется.  
В Лихолесье выпал снег, заледенели все тропинки и замерзли ручьи, даже те, что прямо возле дворца и где часто жгут костры мои караульные. Вчера долго гулял, ездил верхом почти до сумерек. В лесу много паутины, слишком много, но темных тварей я не видел. Возможно, они ушли в другие земли. На зимней поляне вдруг отчаянно захотелось весны, и потому отправляю тебе теперь корзину цветов симбельмини, они простоят цветущими до следующей зимы.  
Я все еще считаю, что устраивать свадьбу в день Зимнего Солнцестояния в высшей степени неразумно - этот день у эльфов никакой не праздник, скорее наоборот. Обсуди с племянником вариант перенести на январь, если уж им так не терпится.

P.S. В Дэйле встречи небезопасны. Буду ждать в Эсгароте в будущий четверг.  
 **Эльф.**

***

Спасибо за цветы. Не думал, что в снежную пору (да и в любую пору) в залах Эребора появятся цветы, да еще такой дивной красоты. Я не умею восхищаться флорой как эльфы, но я благодарен. Надеюсь, ты не обижаешься на то, что я предложил мужчинам дарить цветы своим женам, невестам и дочерям. Все-таки зима - тяжелое время во всех отношениях, особенно сейчас, и ничто так не согревает и не мотивирует мужчину работать упорнее как женская ласка.  
Они согласились перенести свадьбу на конец января. Моя сестра все еще горюет, но я практически смирился с неизбежным. Надеюсь, наш уговор по оплате празднеств в силе? Это была твоя ошибка.

P.S: Обвалились поврежденные и не до конца восстановленные переходы, не смогу приехать. Я должен быть здесь.  
 **Т.**

***

Никогда не перестану удивляться жадности гномов. Сокровищница Эребора во много раз больше сокровищницы в моем дворце, а ты, король, настаиваешь на оплате празднеств по случаю женитьбы твоего племянника из казны эльфов. Но будь по-твоему, я не собираюсь брать свои слова назад.  
Оставь себе хотя бы один цветок, а то все раздашь. Я их для тебя вырастил вообще-то.

P.S. Очень жаль. Отбываю в Лориэн на неопределенное время. Свадебным торжеством занимается мой советник и помощник Галион.  
 **Владыка лесного королевства Трандуил Ороферион.**

***

**Эльф!**  
Ты ведешь себя как припадочная женщина, когда у ней чешется, а мужика-то и нет рядом никакого. Если бы я хотел иметь дело с этим дерьмом, я бы давно женился. Я понимаю, почему ты сторонился меня все три дня свадьбы, я все-таки тоже не подарок, но мог бы ты утром хотя бы из постели не сбегать так, будто тебя там и не было никогда? Я тебя не выгонял, а ты разобиделся еще больше, будто я тебя голышом на мороз выставлял и приказывал строить переправы. Мы не виделись с начала осени, и три ночи - слишком мало, чтобы наверстать упущенное. Не скажу, что я сильно по тебе скучаю, но меня печалит то, что мои следы на твоей заднице зажили, а шею не нужно прятать под мороком.  
А что до свадьбы, так я ее помню очень смутно. Где-то с середины пира первого дня и до конца третьего. Кстати, ты не помнишь где условились жить наши, матерей их за ногу, молодожены? Я не особо рад постоянному присутствию эльфийской теперь-уже-не-девы в Эреборе.

P.S: Прости за то, что было в штольнях. Я был несдержан.  
P.S.S: Но если тебе понравилось, можно повторить.  
P.S.S.S: Мне стоит заказать кровать побольше?  
 **Т.**

***

**Гном!**  
Вот и женись, значит, на какой-нибудь гномьей женщине с бородой длиннее, чем у тебя. Никто еще не смел называть короля Трандуила припадочным.  
На будущее я учту, что медовое эльфийское вино оказывает на наугрим особое действие, потому что вел себя странно и не помнишь ничего не только ты один. К слову, ты ведь сам кричал громче всех прямо за столом, что счастлив будешь принять молодую семью в Эребор на год-другой, а может и на десять. Твой племянничек (точнее, они оба), были очень даже "за", а невесте не оставалось ничего, кроме как согласиться. Надеюсь, каменные своды недр горы не будут слишком угнетать Тауриэль, хотя она всегда может вернуться обратно в лесное королевство.

P.S. Извинения не принимаю.  
P.S.S. И ты даже не заметил, как я ушел!!! Хотя мы всю ночь делили ложе! Даже не проснулся! Видеть тебя не желаю!  
 **Лучезарный король Великого Зеленолесья, владыка Трандуил Ороферион.**

***

**Эльф!**  
Вот ты будешь первым, кого я приглашу на королевскую свадьбу. И ты припадочный, король Трандуил, и очень нервный. Передаю тебе эликсир для успокоения, очень действенный, по старым гномьим рецептам. Не кисни.  
Что ж, раз так, то пусть живут. Отправил их пока в Дэйл помогать, будет им развлечение, и под солнцем специально для твоей эльфийской уже-не-девы.

P.S: А от вина я не откажусь, пришли бочонок как знак мира и дружбы, а?  
 **Король-под-Горой,  
Торин II Дубощит, сын Траина, сына Трора**

***

**Срочно!**

 **Король-под-горой, Торин II Дубощит, сын Траина, сына Трора, правитель Эребора!**  
Покорнейше и милостиво прошу Вас прибыть в лесное королевство, а конкретно - во дворец владыки Трандуила - как можно скорее. Отец отказывается есть и хандрит, часами сидя в одиночестве в своих покоях. Взял на себя смелость написать Вам, поскольку еще до того, как скрыться от мира, король говорил что-то о Вас и каком-то эликсире. 

P.S. Отправил вам от лица отца три бочонка эльфийской медовухи.  
 **С почтением  
Леголас, принц Лихолесья.**

***

**Срочно!**  
 ~~Трандуил, ты истеричка~~ (зачеркнуто основательно, но так, чтобы можно было прочитать)  
Через пять дней буду проездом в ваших краях. Надеюсь не попасть снова на экскурсию в ваши темницы.

P.S: Двалин передает привет от своей лысины.  
 **Торин.**

***

**Дорогой Торин.**  
Когда-то, совсем недавно, я говорил тебе, что сто лет - лишь мгновение в жизни эльфа, и что я терпелив. Я никогда еще так не ошибался. Видеть тебя только раз в несколько месяцев для меня мучительно. Возможно, тебе претит мое откровение, но даже высказывать их в письмах мне тяжело, что бы ты не думал. В первую очередь, потому что между нами противоречий и пропастей куда больше, чем мостов.  
Во всем северном Лихолесье истреблены паучьи гнезда, до самого Дол-Гулдура, а так же порублена и сожжена вся паутина. В лесу стало не так мрачно, а главное - легче дышится даже не в непосредственной близости моего дворца. Лес стал отдаленно похожим на тот, каким был когда-то давно, я еще помню его, а вот ты, конечно, не мог застать. Эльфийская тропа полностью безопасна, тропа наугрим очищена по мере возможного, но сил моего народа недостаточно. Я с тихой радостью предвкушаю день, когда смогу показать тебе мой лес таким, каким я его помню и люблю.  
Прости мне эти отступления. Видишь, как долго я собираюсь сказать, что меня гложет тоска по тебе.

P.S. Мое приглашение в Лихолесье на праздник весеннего равноденствия все еще в силе.  
 **Твой Трандуил.**

***

**Эльф.**  
Прости, что не писал так долго. Подтопления, перезаключения контрактов, огромное множество неотложных дел, пусть и мелких, но требующих моего внимания, заставляют меня с самого утра и до поздней ночи работать, не покидая стен Эребора. Кажется, что вместе со снегом растаяла и ленивая зимняя дрема, и весь мир пришел в движение. Я был рад поприсутствовать на эльфийском празднестве, было очень красиво. Почему-то вспоминается твой дворец в те дни, когда я был юнцом, и дед брал меня с собой, чтобы посмотреть, чем живут соседи. А тебя в те годы я совсем не помню, но не думаю, что более чем за сотню лет ты изменился.  
В середине мая в восстановленном Дэйле пройдет ярмарка. Если ты помнишь, в былые годы гномы стекались со своего света и продавали или же демонстрировали самые искусные свои работы. И немало сделок было заключено как раз после таких демонстраций. Мы с Бардом решили, что экономике встающего на ноги города это будет полезно так же, как и гномам восстановление старой традиции. В живых осталось не так уж и много тех, кто помнил и ярмарку, и Дэйл, но должно быть очень здорово. Я был бы рад тебя увидеть. Помнится, в былые годы ты не пропускал ни одной и уносил сундуки ювелирных изделий разных мастеров.  
 **Торин.**

***

**Торин.**  
На ярмарку в Дэйл я, конечно же, прибуду. Рассчитываю задержаться там на несколько дней, хотя мое отсутствие в лесном королевстве нежелательно. Но Леголас отлично справляется, когда-нибудь он займет мое место и станет королем, хотя я смею верить, что случится это не в ближайшую тысячу лет. К тому же, ему не стоит отправляться в Дэйл, где твой племянник и Тауриэль кажется решили поселиться насовсем. Ты действительно не высказал ничего против? Я удивлен.  
И я не жду от тебя ласковых слов, я знаю, что твое прежнее письмо - верх той романтичности, на какую ты способен. Может быть, это мне и нравится в тебе так сильно.  
Хочу верить, что хотя бы два дня ты сможешь провести вне стен Эребора, требующего твоего постоянного присутствия.

P.S. Диковинную птицу, которая принесет тебе это письмо, можешь оставить себе. Она родом из земель Нуменор и может жить где угодно, даже в горе.  
 **Эльф.**

***

**Трандуил.**  
Не знаю, как положено вести себя рядом с эльфом. То ли стихи тебе слагать, то ли выпить позвать, то ли повторить то, что мы делали в штольнях. И не говори, что тебе не понравилось! Спасибо за птицу, она действительно быстрее моих, но я к ней пока еще не привык. Она смотрит с таким выражением, сейчас мне руку откусит до самой задницы.  
Сегодня я сделал подарок, который вручу тебе при встрече на ярмарке. Я пусть и не самый лучший мастер в Эреборе, но мне хотелось сделать что-то для тебя.  
 **Жду встречи,  
**  
Торин. _письмо практически следом_

**СРОЧНО!**

Тауриэль беременна! Пришли в Дэйл эльфийских лекарей или повитух, чтобы обсудили с нашими то, что должно произойти. Потому что наши не особо-то знакомы с эльфийской анатомией. Если я слышал о детях от людей и эльфов, то о гномо-эльфах не слышал ни разу. Мои советники отправили письма в библиотеки Ривенделла и Минас Тирит, так что если есть записи о подобных случаях ранее, их найдут. Честно говоря, я и не думал, что они вообще смогут зачать дитя.  
 **Торин.**

***

**Милый Торин.**  
Я нахожу тебя в высшей степени забавным, когда ты пишешь такие вещи. Мне хочется улыбаться сейчас. Так что я почту за комплимент двойственность, а точнее даже тройственность твоих желаний. К слову, синдар очень любят стихи. И вино. Штольни можем обсудить при личной встрече, но я предпочел бы более безопасные покои.  
Выезжаю сегодня на рассвете, в Дэйле буду традиционно к вечеру. Ты умеешь заинтриговать, король, но так или иначе, все твои подарки мне всегда очень нравились.

P.S. Взял с собой лучших лекарей, хотя Тауриэль и сама обучена искусству врачевания, но думаю, она в таком смятении, что не подумала об этом. Я тоже невероятно удивлен тем фактом, что она вообще смогла зачать. Ибо все сводилось к тому, что потомства у них не будет, а теперь я несколько в замешательстве. Думаю, вашим и нашим лекарям нужно устроить консилиум, поскольку я совершенно не имею понятия, что из себя представляет новорожденный гном. Новорожденное дитя эльфов ничем не отличается от человеческого ребенка, за исключением осознанного взгляда и характерной формы ушей. Однако были случаи, когда слишком сильный младенец рождался ценой жизни своей матери, как произошло с великим Феанором, мать которого, дав ему жизнь, пожелала добровольно отправиться в чертоги Мандоса, ибо вся ее жизненная сила ушла в ее дитя. Будем верить, что полуэльф-полугном не окажется слишком сильным младенцем.  
 **Трандуил.**

***

**Эльф.**  
Я был рад встрече и надеюсь, что мой подарок пришелся тебе по вкусу. Платина, изумруды и алмазы - это те материалы, которые ассоциируются у меня с тобой. Работа, конечно, не так тонка, какой была бы, если бы я заказывал диадему у лучших ювелиров, но я старался выразить то, что испытываю к тебе. Сегодня ты снился мне, твое тело извивалось под моим, ты прогибался и хватался за шкуры, как тогда, после свадьбы. Мое тело жаждет твоего больше, чем чего-либо. Я утопаю в твоих ласках, стоит мне только заснуть. И мне невыносимо, что я могу видеть тебя так редко. Ведь встречайся мы чаще, это вызвало бы подозрения и странные домыслы. Советник уже спрашивал меня, почему короли встречаются так часто, ведь раньше многими вопросами занимались как раз ваши и наши советники. Нужно пересмотреть время и место наших встреч, дабы не вызывать подозрений.  
Спасибо за те труды об эльфах и эльфийской анатомии, что ты привез нам в дар. Ты же знаешь, что часть библиотеки Эребора пала в огне и под рухнувшими сводами, а за долгие десятилетия некоторые труды превратились в труху без должного ухода. Пройдет еще много зим, пока мы сможем восстановить все. Да и не осталось ни перечня хранившихся книг, ни бывших в ту пору библиотекарей. Потому сейчас наши купцы привозят книги со всего света и ищут то, что в списках к обязательному приобретению от нашего нынешнего библиотекаря. Жаль, что я так и не смог найти свою любимую книгу, которую в юности читал мне отец. Она была написана со слов одного из воинов, который пришел с Траином I, сыном Наина к Одинокой Горе после исхода гномов из Мории. Видимо, она ушла вместе с прошлым.

P.S.: Беременной эльфийской деве тяжело без солнца под сводами Эребора, да еще и в шумихе от постоянных осмотров и контроля. Она храбрится и делает вид, что все в порядке, но это заметно, пусть вижу я ее не так часто, зато много слышу от сестры. Она очень переживает за своего будущего внука. Потому, думаю, что целесообразно будет побыть ей в твоем лесу до рождения ребенка. Надеюсь, твои слуги подготовят для нее и моего племянника, который явно рванет за ней через неделю, хорошие комнаты. О визитах наши лекари с вашими сами договорятся.  
 **Т.**

***

**Торин...**  
Я не думал, что ты можешь писать такие графичные письма. С твоей стороны это жестоко, мой дорогой король, возбуждать во мне желания и фантазии, когда тебя нет рядом. Я тоже слишком часто, непозволительно часто, вижу тебя во сне, просыпаясь среди ночи на смятых простынях, и не могу уснуть до рассвета, меня охватывает жар, стоит только вспомнить твой взгляд. Я хочу видеть тебя, хочу видеть постоянно, эту насмешку в углах губ, ведь ты ни капли меня не боишься, никогда не боялся, верно? Даже когда я держал тебя в темнице моего дворца, даже когда ты в ярости кричал мне в лицо, что не веришь ни одному моему слову. Говорят, в злости все безобразны. Ты в злости красив. И в твоем отношении ко мне, когда твое лицо так близко, когда твои руки прижимают мои запястья к ложу - я вижу злость, я ее чувствую, вместе с чем-то еще. С чем, Торин? Я не могу найти ответ, как не могу понять, почему меня так безудержно влечет к тебе. Если бы я мог спросить совета... Если бы только мог. Но эту тайну мы всегда будем делить на двоих.  
Книга, о которой ты говорил, заставила меня кое-что вспомнить. Я написал владыке Элронду, и он подтвердил мои догадки - рукописная копия хранится в обширной библиотеке Ривенделла, ведь, как ты знаешь, лорд Элронд мудр и владеет рунами гномов, к тому же он один из немногих эльфов, кто в совершенстве говорит на кхуздуле. Он любезно оказал мне честь и прислал эту книгу, я же передаю ее тебе, в первую очередь, как дар от Имладриса Эребору.

P.S. Тауриэль вернулась в лесное королевство несколько дней назад, вместе с твоим племянником. Разумеется, я отвел им достойные покои. Ты все еще думаешь, что я готов запереть каждого гнома, которого встречаю на пути, в свои темницы? 

P.S.S. 

_Ночь наступит, к небу прильнут костры,_  
Не уйти от выбора никому.  
Как январский холод, клинки остры,  
Сможет ли твой меч перерезать тьму? 

_Я не сплю, и мысли мои плывут,_  
Обращаясь мороком над водой.  
Быть сильнее многих - тяжелых труд.  
Всё решится правильно, мой герой: 

_Будешь ты огнем, приносящим свет,_  
И разгонишь мрак на своем пути.  
Твоего клинка смертоносней нет,  
Лишь осталось ножны ему найти. 

_Тебе хватит этого. Что ж, иди._  
Знай, что кровных клятв нерушимей нет.  
Мое сердце бьется в твоей груди,  
Так не бойся, ну же. И станет свет. 

 

Несколько ночей назад мне не спалось. Поэтому прими как дар и это тоже.  
 **Трандуил.**

***

**Эльф.**  
От твоих слов мне хочется немедля сорваться в твой дворец и осквернить твой рогатый трон, стянув с тебя это огромное платье. На тебе постоянно столько шелков и ткани, что я мог бы скрыться там от посторонних глаз, и никто бы не заметил моего присутствия. Я хотел бы прикасаться к тебе. Меня все еще удивляет, что кроме как в паху и на голове волос у эльфов совсем нет, но в этом есть что-то особенное, то, что будоражит кровь. Мне хочется целовать тебя и изучать твое тело. Хочется привязать тебя к спинке кровати, как тогда, в Дэйле, долго мучить и не давать пролиться наслаждению, пока жажда удовольствия не пересилит твою гордость, и ты не попросишь меня. Я отчетливо помню твой взгляд в тот момент. Ты готов был разорвать меня на много маленьких торинов, ты ненавидел меня так искренне, но хотел еще больше. И потому сдался. И стенал так громко, что я подумывал о том, куда мне деться, если прибежит стража. Я помню, что эльфы не прикасаются к себе, но пользуйся тем, чему я тебя научил. Просто представь, что это я тебя трогаю.  
Благодарю за книгу и тебя, и владыку Элронда. Наверное, стоит извиниться за фонтан и сломанную мебель, но не моя вина, что мы не нашли бани, а мебель такая хрупкая.  
Благодарю за стихи. Это волшебно, Трандуил.  
 **Надеюсь на скорую встречу,  
**  
Т.

***

**Срочно!**

Торин! Тауриэль разрешилась от бремени! Сегодня, в два часа пополудни. Эльфийские врачеватели всполошились, ведь дитя появилось на свет почти на два месяца раньше, чем они думали. Король-под-горой, я надеюсь на твое благоразумие и верю, что ты не станешь поднимать шум и выражать глубокое неудовольствие. Потому что твой внучатый племянник внешне - совершеннейший новорожденный эльф. Я уже видел его и поздравил молодых родителей с рождением первенца, могу сказать, что младенец лишь немногим меньше обычного эльфийского ребенка, смею предположить что, возможно, он будет низкорослым. Хотя, признаться, в последний раз я видел новорожденных эльфов почти тысячу лет назад, ты ведь знаешь, что у эльфов уже давно не рождались дети. Ни в лесном королевстве, ни где-либо вообще в Средиземье. Ребенок, честно скажу, почему-то похож на чистокровного нолдор, темноволосый и темноглазый. Хотя, может быть, он пошел в твоего племянника. 

P.S. Приезжай немедленно!  
P.S.S. Оставь, пожалуйста, того гнома с лысиной в Эреборе, покорнейше прошу.  
 **Трандуил.**

***

**Эльф.**  
Празднество удалось на славу. Вот что-что, а вы, эльфы, знаете толк в хорошем вине, пусть и музыка была очень нудной. И почему твой музыкант отказался дать мне арфу? Он что, думал, что я ее ломать буду? Гномы, между прочим, очень музыкальный народ, и помимо работы с камнями и металлами нас с самого детства учат музыке. Каждый выбирает себе инструмент по душе, а петь мы просто любим.  
Не обижай мою сестру. Я понимаю, что она сама кого хочешь обидит, особенно когда рядом маленькие дети, но все-таки будь ласков. Потому что ее я люблю гораздо больше, чем тебя.  
Приглашаю тебя на свадьбу моего племянника, наследника Дурина и будущего короля, Фили, которая состоится в День Дурина. Хотя бы один выбрал себе приличную гномью женщину. Официальное приглашение для тебя и делегации эльфов пришлют чуть позже, но я предупреждаю заранее, чтобы за полгода-то ты успел сделать все дела, потому что я хотел бы видеть тебя ~~на своем ложе~~ в своем дворце.  
 **Торин.**

***

_(почерк неровный, местами кляксы, и будто бы писал кто-то нервный)_

 **Торин Дубощит.**  
Послушай-ка, что я тебе скажу. Твоя сестра невыносима. Забери ее немедленно обратно в Эребор, иначе, клянусь Эру, я посажу ее в темницу. И даже в ту же камеру, где держал тебя. Я терпелив, ты знаешь это, но сил моих больше нет мириться с тем фактом, что в сердце моего королевства, в моем собственном дворце распоряжается женщина. Причем гномья женщина! Стража ее уже шарахается и норовит скрыться с глаз долой, когда Дис появляется на пути. Кроме того, она заявила, что за младенцем здесь не должный уход, что кругом сквозняки и дитя заболеет и зачахнет. Все мои попытки объяснить ей, что эльфийские дети не болеют, кончились тем, что теперь она считает, будто я ее оскорбил! И все потому что она думает, будто ребенок - гном. Торин, он эльф, это видно уже сейчас! Я не могу спорить, когда факты очевидны. Если ты так ее любишь, по твоим собственным заверениям больше, чем меня, то прошу и умоляю - напиши ей, и пусть вернется в Эребор! Пусть даже забирает твоего Кили с собой! Тауриэль как хочет, но я считаю, ей еще рано путешествовать, да еще и с новорожденным. Иными словами, сделай что-нибудь, не то я сам сделаю. 

P.S. На свадьбу приеду. Как жаль, что до Дня Дурина еще столько месяцев!!!  
 **Пока еще король лесного королевства Трандуил Ороферион.**

***

ХА!  
Нет, эльф, ближайшие полгода моя сестра - это ТВОЯ проблема. И повторяю еще раз, она заботится о своем внуке, о своем сыне и его жене. Так что даже думать не смей о том, чтобы тронуть ее. Иначе пришлю Двалина (того гнома с лысиной) ее охранять.  
 **Торин.**

***

**Срочно!**

 **Торин!**  
Это не смешно!!! НЕМЕДЛЕННО ЗАБЕРИ СВОЮ СЕСТРУ! Иначе больше я тебе слова не скажу!!! Тронуть я ее не трону, но я не позволю, чтобы мной помыкал гном! В данном случае - твоя сестрица. Да и ты не лучше! У меня и без этого множество забот! А твоя Дис сегодня вслух назвала меня заносчивым остроухим! ВСЛУХ! Торин, я предупредил!!!  
 **Трандуил.**

***

**Дорогой эльф!**  
Ну что я поделаю, если ты и правда заносчивый остроухий? С твоим нервным характером смирились даже твои подданные, так что почему бы не озвучить это вслух? На твоем месте я выпил бы вина и расслабился, король. Или пока-еще-король? Ха-ха. Судя по письмам, сестре у тебя во дворце нравится. Подружилась с твоими воинами и женщинами. Кажется, они ее тоже любят больше, чем тебя.  
 **Торин.**

***

Видеть тебя не хочу больше! Никогда!

P.S. Выслал все твое семейство, включая Тауриэль и младенца, в Эребор. Дал им целое войско в качестве охраны. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты потом орал на все Средиземье, что эльфы - мерзкие ублюдки и подвергли опасности твоих родичей. 

P.S.S. Отбываю на север, в земли дунэдайн, и не вздумай писать мне!  
 **Великий король лесного королевства, Трандуил Ороферион.**

***

_Королю Трандуилу_  
Земли дунэдайн

 **Глубокоуважаемый король!**  
Прекрати ломать комедию уже, а? Пообижался и хватит. Это недостойно мужчины в твоем возрасте.  
 **Т.**

***

_Королю Трандуилу_  
Земли дунэдайн

 **Трандуил!**  
Прекрати меня игнорировать. И твой советник хреново справляется с работой. Не знаю, какие наставления ты оставил сыну по контактам с гномами, но меня такая позиция не устраивает. И "если вы не согласны - пишите королю Трандуилу" тоже. Где это видано?! Ответь мне немедля!  
 **Король Торин II Дубощит**

***

_Королю Трандуилу_  
Земли дунэдайн

Вашими стараниями мы не смогли перезаключить контракт на поставку камней и злата. Останешься без побрякушек. И сам же будешь страдать. В знак мира высылаю тебе браслеты в комплект к диадеме, которую я подарил тебе в Дэйле несколько зим тому назад. 

P.S: В моем ложе слишком холодно без тебя. И жаль, что ты решил проигнорировать свадьбу.  
 **Т.**

***

_Королю Трандуилу_  
Ривенделл

Леголас сказал мне, когда ты вернешься. Я буду ждать тебя в Эсгароте через три дня после твоего возвращения. Там же, где и всегда. Если ты не придешь, значит это не просто обиды, а твой выбор. Я его приму, пусть и с тяжелым сердцем.  
 **Т.**

***

**Глубокопочитаемый, великолепный, справедливый и мудрейший Король-под-горой, государь Эребора!**  
Я могу закрыть глаза на все твои оскорбления меня лично, в конце концов, я давно привык, но не смей критиковать моего сына и моих подданных. Насколько я знаю, принц Лихолесья прекрасно справляется с возложенными на него обязанностями, в чем ему неустанно помогает первый советник Галион. И не их вина, что они не смогли договориться с тобой - я не понаслышке знаю всю скверность твоего вспыльчивого характера, особенно когда ты не в духе.  
Я прибуду в Эсгарот, Торин Дубощит, исключительно для подписания нового соглашения о ежегодных поставках злата из Эребора.  
 **С почтением,  
**  
Король Трандуил, владыка Великого Зеленолесья. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Эльф.**  
Я никогда не умел выражать то, что чувствую, словами. Да и до встречи с тобой не было в этом никакой нужды. Я привык показывать нежные чувства жестом, собственническим жестом без слов, который означает: "Ты принадлежишь только мне!". Желание обладать, чувство собственности и жажда защищать свое добро ценой жизни - в этом суть гномов. Что с драгоценными камнями, что с теми, с кем делишь судьбу: если гном посчитал, что женщина принадлежит ему, то так и будет. Навсегда. Пусть и добиваться избранницы гном может десятилетиями.  
Раньше я никогда не думал о тебе в подобном ключе. Я мог получить если не любую женщину, то многих, и желание завоевывать невозможные и неприступные крепости проследовало через всю мою жизнь, с тех самых пор, когда я, шести лет от роду, не смог поднять топор отца. Я не успокоился, пока не поднял его над головой, отчего у меня чуть не развязался пупок, упавший топор расшиб мне ногу, да еще я получил подзатыльник от отца. Зато я победил. И эта победа была моей. Меня влекут самые сложные задачи и самые недоступные вещи, меня распаляет отказ и заставляет идти вперед абсолютная уверенность в том, что я пытаюсь прыгнуть выше головы. И когда я проснулся один в на удивление уютной постели, а тебя будто и не было рядом со мной ночью, будто ты не стонал подо мной и сам не целовал жарко, гладил, шептал нежности, я понял, что не смогу оставить все как есть. В тот момент мне хотелось разнести весь Эсгарот, погнаться за тобой и оттаскать за твои светлые патлы, спрашивая, с какой радости ты решил сбежать после года разлуки. Но не погнался. И понял, что хочу, чтобы ты стал моим. Принадлежал мне и телом и душой, или как там у вас это зовется. Если бы я мог, я бы спрятал тебя в своей сокровищнице, но я не могу даже заставить тебя остаться в собственных чертогах или удержать в кровати. Мы равны, а подобного в моей жизни еще не было.   
И я пишу тебе это за тем, чтобы ты просто знал. Куда бы ты не сбежал, что бы не говорил и не делал, ты будешь принадлежать мне. Только мне.   
Не уверен, что получиться увидеться скоро, да и ты все еще играешь в обиженную девицу.

**Т.**

***

**Мой дорогой господин гном!**  
Дважды прочитав твое последнее письмо, я долгое время не мог оправиться от замешательства. Сначала оно вызвало во мне буйный гнев, поскольку ты своими речами о гномьей сути фактически заявил, что я _должен_ принадлежать тебе. Как какая-то вещь или твоя прихоть. Но я не вещь, Король-под-горой, и мне претит твоя жажда собственности. Ты сам сказал, что привык добиваться желаемого и не остановишься в достижении своей цели. Воистину, это так. Вот только не уверен, что пристало мне - великому воину Первой Эпохи - быть твоей целью, которую ты не можешь покорить. Наши сущности различны настолько, что я никогда не смогу понять тебя, а ты никогда не сможешь понять меня. И если я питаю к тебе слабость (что самого меня пугает и смущает), я стараюсь не подчеркивать это вне того времени, когда сдаюсь в твой плен. Возможно, нам изначально не стоило переходить на ТАКОЙ уровень общения. Но с другой стороны, мне приятна твоя прямая откровенность, твои бесхитростные слова, пускай они и пронизаны гордыней. Я не могу сказать тебе что-то о природе чувств к тебе, они для меня самого до сих пор загадка. Но у меня есть вечность в созерцании и попытках понять, что нас связало. Я много раз говорил тебе это, и не для того, чтобы покрасоваться - я умею ждать. Но я понимаю, что ты ждать не умеешь и не хочешь, век гномов слишком короткий. Я дам тебе первый и последний добрый совет, Торин Дубощит - женись. Женись на той, которая будет понимать тебя, женись на гномьей женщине одной с тобой сути. И ты станешь счастлив, и не будешь пытаться завоевать неведомую цель в лице меня. Мне больно говорить тебе это, мне больно уже от мысли, что отныне мы, возможно, будем видеться только раз в несколько лет и при большом скоплении твоих и моих подданных. Ты заставил мое сердце болеть, и я знаю, что не прощу тебе этого. Твои прошлые насмешки надо мной не имеют ничего общего с этой болью. Я обижался на тебя, я был оскорблен твоими вольными словами, но я отходчив, и это не та обида, которую я не могу вынести. Но я не могу не замечать, что с каждым днем, с каждой луной, с каждой прожитой зимой меня влечет к тебе все сильнее, все безудержнее, и как странно осознавать, что я - перворожденное дитя Арды - могу обрести покой и тихую радость лишь в руках гнома. Наверное, это и называется судьбой. 

P.S. Могу поклясться, что ты оскорблен и сгоряча решил, будто это - моя отповедь. Клянусь тебе всем, что для тебя дорого, это не так. И покорнейше прошу о встрече через два дня на опушке моего леса, у водопада, с вершин которого открывается вид на Эсгарот. Во время моего путешествия в землях дунэдайн я провел много времени в думах, и понял, что нам необходимо встретиться лицом к лицу. Но не так, как чаще всего проходили наши тайные встречи, хотя их сладость все еще течет по моим венам и заставляет мое сердце гореть. 

**Трандуил.**

***

**Эльф.**  
Я впервые не знаю, с чего начать мое послание тебе. Раньше я и не думал, что личная наша встреча, которая не кончается в горизонтальном положении, может принести мне столько радости и тепла. Раньше я никогда не замечал, что в окружении деревьев, в окружении собственного леса ты меняешься. Ты выглядишь так естественно и умиротворенно, как неотделимая от леса часть, даже твои глаза сияют не привычным холодным стальным блеском, а становятся цвета весенней зелени. Быть может, так же я выгляжу, прогуливаясь по залам Эребора, я не знаю, никогда не видел себя со стороны. Нужно чаще встречаться в твоем лесу. Надеюсь на небольшую экскурсию без бодрящих встреч с пауками. И еще раз прости меня за то, что спросил тебя о твоей жене. Я понимаю, что эта утрата до сих пор приносит тебе боль, и рана в твоем сердце не заживет никогда. И я могу тебя понять. Моя невеста погибла в огне дракона в тот день, когда пал Эребор. Я был очень юн, это было так давно, и моя рана практически затянулась, но я не могу не вспоминать ее с с тоской и нежностью. Возможно, единственная женщина, предназначавшаяся мне, покинула этот мир, так что я никогда и не задумывался о женитьбе. Сначала было тяжелое время, потом стало просто не до поисков той единственной, а потом мы вернули Эребор. Знаешь, я был абсолютно уверен, что мы его вернем. И что я погибну в тот же момент. Я знал это всегда, в глубине души, и еще до того, как один из моих гномов прочел знаки о моей гибели, что моя история закончится там же, где и началась. Потому первое время я и не знал, что мне делать, потому что рассчитывал уйти из жизни на поле боя или в огне дракона. Да и я столько раз терял родных и близких, тех, кого любил всем сердцем, что решил остаться один. Когда-то у меня осталась только сестра и горстка воспоминаний о доме, теперь у меня есть дом, семья моей сестры, и я чувствую, что моя жизнь меняется. И я снова не знаю, что мне делать. Я боюсь, что опять не смогу спасти и уберечь женщину, на которой женюсь, а очередной потери я не вынесу. Мой дед, король Трор, заболел драконьей болезнью, когда не стало моей бабушки. Я помню ее очень смутно, я был слишком юн, зато хорошо помню горе деда, который пытался заполнить златом брешь в своей душе. Ты же знаешь, что гномы, как и эльфы - однолюбы, и потеряв свою единственную, мы остаемся одинокими навсегда. Раньше я говорил о своих сомнениях только сестре, теперь и ты знаешь. Надеюсь, что ты не будешь меня высмеивать. Но я правда подумаю над твоими доводами.   
Встретимся там же, на опушке?   
**Т.**

***

**Мой милый Торин.**  
С недавних пор я много думаю о природе нашего общения, и понимаю, что оно изменилось. Почти десять лет прошло с того дня, как мы сошлись лицом к лицу, а потом и в битве бились вместе против общего врага. Для эльфа - мгновение, но не для тебя. Долгие тысячи лет я считал гномов грубым и жадным народом, для которого нет ничего ценнее злата и драгоценностей. Я и теперь так считаю. Но не так давно не открылось, что душа наугрим столь же сложна и переменчива, как и душа перворожденного. Твои откровения глубоко тронули меня, я вечно буду хранить их в памяти. Ты ведь знаешь - эльфы никогда ничего не забывают. И может, это прозвучит странно, но мне понятна твоя боль и твой страх после невыносимо горькой утраты. Однако ты должен жить дальше, должен верить, что однажды тьма рассеется и в наши земли вновь вернется свет солнца, не омраченный ничем. Эльф может себе позволить прожить несколько веков словно во сне, отгородившись от мира, у гнома же такой возможности нет. И если я скажу, Торин, что сейчас мое затворничество дало трещину только из-за тебя - ты можешь верить, безо всяких сомнений, что это чистая правда.   
Несколько дней назад, в Дейле, я имел удовольствие видеть, как быстро растет твой внучатый племянник. Ростом он, конечно, очень мал и вряд ли вырастет высоким, но я узнаю в нем силу и ловкость лесного народа, хотя для меня по-прежнему странно, что Тауриэль позволила назвать эльфийское дитя гномьим именем. Радует только, что если я правильно помню, Нарви - имя того гнома, который построил второй чертог вашего древнего королевства Мории. А еще этот сорванец шумный, нахальный, лезет везде - то в фонтаны, то на деревья - падает, встает, да еще и орет на всех. Узнаю в нем чьи-то на диво знакомые черты.

P.S. Мне не дают покоя те слова, которыми мы обменялись в последнюю нашу встречу у водопада. Как не дает покоя предчувствие, что из-за них ты обретешь больше мук, чем счастья. Но если таков твой выбор...

**Твой эльф.**

***

**Трандуил.**  
Я отбываю в Синие горы, нужно проверить, как там идут дела и справляется ли наместник со своей задачей. Потому через пять дней буду проходить через твой лес вместе с отрядом. Хотел бы увидеть тебя и переночевать во дворце. Вернусь не раньше конца зимы.  
А мой внучатый племянник растет как гном, не по дням, а по часам. Тауриэль пугала меня, что эльфы растут медленно, и я уж было думал, что не доживу до того момента, как он сможет поднять меч. Я даже почти привык, что у моего родича острые ушки и по зиме он не проваливается в снег. Иногда эльфийские способности полезны, не могу отрицать. И воспитание тут главное все-таки. Обсудим все при личной встрече.

**Торин.**

***

**Король-под-горой!**  
Мне внушает серьезное опасение твое молчание с тех самых пор, как ты вернулся из Синих гор. Я помню, конечно, что по возвращении тебя ожидала радостная новость - как неожиданно, в недрах Эребора обнаружилась еще одна крупная золотая жила. Право, ты меня удивляешь. Неужто тот факт, что теперь у тебя будет еще больше золота, настолько тебя радует, что ты и думать забыл обо всем на свете? Тауриэль говорила, что и в Дейле тебя не видели с самой зимы. Разумеется, для меня это не имеет никакого значения, раз ты не желаешь знаться с соседями, но простая учтивость требует, чтобы я поинтересовался, как идут дела у великого короля гномов.   
На днях через мой лес проходил Гендальф, что нужно - не сказал, отговорился тем, что близится очередная годовщина Битвы Пяти Воинств и возвращения наугрим в Эребор. Что-то я ему не верю. Странно так посмотрел на меня, когда я сказал, что с весны тебя не видел. Так что жди в скором времени Митрандира в гости. Кстати, если мои глаза мне не лгут, маг справил себе новый посох. Интересно, куда подевался старый... Уже лет десять вопросом задаюсь. 

P.S. Твое кольцо все еще ношу. Оно не подходит к другим моим украшениям, вызывает странные взгляды, но хорошо сидит на пальце и снимать я его пока не буду. 

**Владыка Трандуил.**

***

**Торин!**  
Я не понял, это твоя новая тактика? Или, может, вам письма в Эребор не доходят? Две луны прошло с тех пор, как я отправил тебе последнее послание, Гендальф успел сделать крюк вдоль Эребора и вокруг Лориэна, опять прошел через Лихолесье и ничего мне не рассказал, хотя я спрашивал, что там у вас происходит. Молчал снова многозначительно да постукивал своей палкой. Торин, что происходит, я волнуюсь!

**Король лесного королевства Трандуил Ороферион.**

***

**Срочно!!!**  
Торин Дубощит! Или Фили, или Балин, или гном с лысиной! Кто-нибудь, отзовитесь! На вас что, опять дракон напал? Четвертый месяц молчания, мне собирать армию или как?..   
Категорически требую связаться со мной как можно скорее. 

**Король эльфов Трандуил.**

***

**Эльф.**  
Я, конечно, очень рад, что ты печешься о своих соседях. Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Но не стоит посылать гонцов смотреть, стоит ли Эребор и жив ли король. Думаю, тебя бы первым известили о моей кончине, свадьбе или сумасшествии, или что там еще считается важным событием в жизни соседа. Все это время я занимался государственными делами. Все-таки много зим прошло с тех пор, как Эребор процветал в своем величии, и многие человеческие властители даже и не помнят, что мы когда-то имели дела. Считай, я заново создаю государство (во второй раз), и сейчас ему едва перевалило за десяток зим. Государство как ребенок - требует моего постоянного внимания и участия, и странно, что ты не понимаешь этого, король.   
Да, добыча злата идет полным ходом, наши мастера, благо, сохранили свои знания и передали потомкам. Все-таки в Синих горах мы ковали из железа и совсем иные вещи.   
Я буду ждать тебя в гости как только у тебя выдастся свободное время. Я покажу свою сокровищницу. Мы провели учет. И она великолепна, Трандуил, просто великолепна. И принадлежит только мне. Так же как ты и твоя девичья честь.

**Торин.**

***

**Торин.**  
Мне не нравится твой тон. И нет, дело не в твоих проявлениях гномьего юмора. С тобой точно все в порядке? И ты что, все это время провел в сокровищнице? Я понимаю, что управление государством требует твоих сил и внимания, но меня беспокоят твои речи. После четырех лун молчания, я, признаться, ждал каких-то более теплых слов, а не приглашения в гости "как только выдастся свободное время".   
Вчера я получил письмо от лорда Элронда. Он любезно решил посетить лесное королевство вместе со своей дочерью Арвен в ближайшее время, возможно даже до конца лета. Официальное приглашение в Эребор пришлет мой советник Галеон, но я заранее хотел бы знать, могу ли ожидать твоего визита, с целью оказать почтение владыке Имладриса. Помнится мне, ты и твой отряд многим ему обязаны. 

P.S. Прибуду в конце недели под предлогом покупки золота, дабы не вызывать лишних вопросов. Но не золото меня волнует, Король-под-горой. Точнее сказать, золото меня не волнует совершенно, и понимай как хочешь. 

**Твой эльф.**

***

**Эльф.**  
Нет, я не провел все это время в сокровищнице, хотя и понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Пусть Аркенстон и сияет над моим троном, меня не коснулась болезнь моего рода. Мне льстит, что тебя задевает мое невнимание, но не стоит вести себя как вредная женушка, муж которой загулял в таверне и не пришел ночевать. Кстати, ты слишком уж часто общаешься с Элрондом. Не знал, что у вас настолько близкие отношения. Тебе не стоит забывать, что с недавних пор ты принадлежишь мне так же, как и все недры и богатства Эребора. И я растерзаю любого, кто покуситься на мою собственность, будь он хоть трижды эльф прямиком из Первой эпохи.   
А что до приглашения, так обсудим, когда оно придет. Быть может, я отправлю к вам Фили, я очень занят в последнее время. 

P.S. У меня новое одеяло. Очень мягкое. Надеюсь, теперь ты перестанешь ныть, что твоя нежная эльфийская задница страдает. 

**Торин.**

***

ТВОЮ собственность?! Торин, ты забываешься. Я не принадлежу тебе, и если у меня есть к тебе какие-то чувства, то это совершенно не значит, что они делают меня твоим рабом! И да, меня задевает твое невнимание, а еще твои сравнения. Мне сдается, я позволяю тебе слишком много, хвала Эру, об этом никто не знает. Однако многие догадываются. Так что впредь я не просто прошу, я требую к себе уважения, король. И с каких это пор вдруг тебя волнует, с кем я общаюсь и как часто? Я всегда считал, что тебе и дела нет до эльфийских владык, правда, в какой-то момент ты заставил меня убедить в обратном. Так что будь добр, избавь меня от ненужных подозрений, особенно в отношении лорда Имладриса, это просто смешно.

P.S. Или это ревность?..

P.S.S. Выезжаю утром. Велел захватить в подарок гномам Эребора три бочки медового вина, и - лично для тебя, Король-под-горой - корзину лесной земляники, собранной у водопада. Помнится, ты любишь сладости. Особенно из моих рук. 

**Трандуил.**

***

**Король!**  
Ты там помер что ли? Мои купцы ехали через твой лес, и сказали, что деревья чахнут, пауки расплодились так, что теперь они пойдут в обход и слушать ничего не хотят о сроках. На письма мои ты не отвечаешь, и после празднества с этими твоими эльфами от тебя ни слова. Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что тебя раздражает Двалин, но я же взял с собой Балина для ровного счета. И они с тем светловолосым остроухим королевских кровей даже договорились об очень полезных нам вещах. Вы, эльфы, на одно лицо с одними прическами и в похожих платьях, так что различить вас для меня дело очень сложное. Вы б хоть это... мужей и дев одевали в разное. А то непорядок. И подданные мои любят спорить на деньги кто из эльфов баба, а кто мужик, и потом кто-то обязательно уходит с пустыми карманами или получает от эльфов, за которыми они решают подглядывать, дабы выяснить, кто прав, в спорных вопросах.   
Так что, если ты в очередной раз решил обидеться или засесть в своем дворце, заперев двери, то прекрати так делать. Дело, конечно, хозяйское, но ты помнишь - я говорил тебе, что будет, если твои членистоногие питомцы будут вылезать из леса и жрать рыбаков. А они жрут! Люди аж цены на еду взвинтили ввиду опасной обстановки. 

**Т.**

***

**Торин Дубощит!**  
Я отчаялся бороться с твоим вопиющим невежеством. Попроси своего советника составить тебе полный список всех эльфов, с которыми приходится контактировать, и пусть он тебе проставит в скобках указатели пола. Потому что я долго думал, кого ты имел ввиду - светлую госпожу Галадриэль или владыку Келеборна. В ответ хочу тебе сказать, что гномов и гномьих женщин еще сложнее различить между собой по половому признаку, нежели эльфов и эльфийских дев. Подумай об этом.   
Я не обиделся и не засел в своем дворце. У меня много дел, да и у тебя, думаю, тоже. Все-таки, я понимаю, суета, подготовка - безусловно это важно. Так что не переживай и не надо заботиться о моем благополучии. А если твои купцы отказываются идти через Лесное королевство - это их проблемы. Пусть дают круг в обход, посмотрим, кто больше от этого проиграет. Будешь докучать мне в прежних выражениях - отдам приказ гнать пауков в сторону Эребора. Развлекайся с ними сам. 

P.S. Я все еще жду официального приглашения, наивно полагая, что ты все-таки не настолько дурно воспитан. 

P.S.S. Мог бы написать и раньше, а не две луны спустя. Нас, между прочим, что-то связывало! 

**Лучезарный правитель Великого Зеленолесья  
Трандуил Ороферион**

***

**Лучезарный правитель винных погребов!**  
Ты что, снова перепил? Говорил же я тебе, что настоящий мужчина должен, конечно, упиваться до зеленых балрогов время от времени, но не стоит этим злоупотреблять. Потому позволь поинтересоваться: что ты несешь и куда я должен тебя приглашать? Если в мою постель, то у тебя давно есть бессрочная пропускная грамота. Могу даже подписать и засвидетельствовать, если вы, король винных погребов, так желаете быть официально приглашены. И я мог бы сказать, конечно, что подготовка совсем меня не волнует, но рождение наследных принцев рода Дурина принято встречать празднеством. Тем более моему народу это нужно, после стольких-то лет лишений. Да, Эребор гудит, Эребор наполнен предвкушением и весельем, ведь очень уж пугало мой народ то, что после кончины моей и Фили, трон унаследует полу-эльф, как единственный мой потомок.   
К слову, у наших женщин все просто. В платье - женщина, в штанах - мужик. А у вас все в платьях, одна только моя невестка в штанах бегает, мы с сестрой сначала подумали, что племянничек мой, мало того, что эльфолюб, так еще и больше любит бубенчики.   
Советую протрезветь. Все-таки пауков я тоже могу гнать к вам обратно. 

**Торин.**

***

~~Засунь себе свою долгосрочную грамоту в..~~  
Вот, значит, как, Король-под-горой. Что ж, сердечно поздравляю тебя, в таком случае. Появление наследника - важное событие в жизни королевства. Высылаю в подарок вышитые шелками покрывала эльфийской работы, надеюсь, они придутся по вкусу твоему новоиспеченному семейству. Хотелось бы познакомиться с твоей будущей королевой в ходе официального визита как-нибудь через несколько зим. 

P.S. Мне безразлично, что и как у ваших женщин. А также мне безразлично, что ты и твоя сестра думали о Тауриэль, но я буду благодарен, если ты прекратишь писать мне пошлости. Отныне нас связывают только государственные и торговые отношения. 

P.S.S. А кольцо твое я все равно тебе не верну. Не взыщи. 

**Трандуил, владыка Лесного королевства**

***

**Дорогой владыка паучьих угодий.**  
С каких пор у меня появилась королева, да еще и эльф узнал об этом непосредственно раньше меня? Еще и будущая. Если ты решил именовать так себя или Аркенстон, то стоило сказать об этом раньше. Потому что я и не знал, что у тебя столь интересные фантазии, которые, надеюсь, можно исполнять без одежды. Но если ты так неистово хочешь прервать наши отношения, что ж, я не в силах тебя удержать. Это расстраивает меня.

**Т.**

***

**Трандуил!**  
Видимо, я плохой правитель, если не могу сдержать своих чувств, но так сильно обижаться, что тебя не пригласили отпраздновать будущее рождение гнома - это недостойно ни короля, ни эльфа, ни мужчины. Ты обижаешься как девка. Знаешь же, что новорожденных гномов мы показываем кому-то кроме членов семьи только через месяц после рождения, а то примета плохая. И я не собираюсь менять традиции ради твоей тощей эльфийской задницы! Если родится наследник, то мы пригласим делегации соседей. Если родится девочка, то не обессудь. Маленькую принцессу вообще чужакам не показывают до самого ее совершеннолетия.   
И я не настолько мелочен, чтобы просить назад свои подарки. 

**Т.**

***

Хватит валять дурака, Торин! Мне всё известно! Советники рассказали мне, что в Эреборе планируется свадьба, еще несколько лун назад! А ты теперь строишь из себя невесть что, заставляя меня чувствовать себя мерзко и гадко, будто я твоя игрушка или того хуже, люб... Иными словами, мог бы откровенно сказать мне, что все-таки решил жениться и продолжить свой род, чтобы я не узнавал это от третьих лиц, а потом еще и терпел твои вопиюще наглые письма! Я не обижаюсь, что ты куда-то там меня не пригласил! Я обижаюсь, что ты не сказал мне! Ты должен был! Ты был обязан мне сказать! Неужели в твоем представлении эльфы - настолько недалекие существа, которые ничего не могут понять?! Я всегда знал, что этот день настанет, с той самой ночи в Дейле, много зим назад! Как вообще мы дошли до этого? Почему? У меня нет ответов. Но даже в минуты самых скверных дум я и представить себе не мог, что ты даже не соизволишь сообщить мне о своей свадьбе, даже слова не скажешь, будто все, что было между нами - исключительно твой каприз. Будто не было наших клятв у водопада, будто не обменялись мы дарами, будто не.....   
Не хочу тебя более знать. Не хочу даже думать о тебе. И может быть, мои слова насмешат тебя и станут причиной очередных колкостей в мой адрес, но ты умудрился разбить мне сердце, мерзкий наугрим! 

**Король эльфов**

***

**Дорогой король винных погребов.**  
У тебя одни цветочки в пустой голове. Видимо, не врал мой дед. Ты не мог спросить у меня прямо, а не впадать в состояние истеричной барышни? Никто не женится, жена Фили беременна, а твоим советникам я советовал бы ободрать уши за дезинформацию.  
Я буду у тебя через неделю. И только попробуй воспротивиться и запереть ворота! И если твои пауки испортят мой новый кафтан, то ты будешь платить. А то развелось их больше, чем блох на собаке. 

**Лучезарный король Торин II Дубощит, сын Траина, внук Трора.**

***

**СРОЧНО!!!**

 **Торин!**  
Как никто не женится? Точно никто не женится? Ты не женишься? И почему же ты мне не сказал?!  
К балрогу пауков, встретимся на закате. В лесной долине у водопада. 

P.S. Ненавижу тебя. Очень. 

Эльф

***

*записка приложена к официальному приглашению эльфов на празднество в честь рождения будущего наследника престола* 

**Эльф.**  
Надеюсь, ты поправил свое нервное состояние после того недоразумения. Мне, наверное, стоит чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что полгода ты переживал, но ведь ты мог бы просто спросить, а не намекать. Я буду ждать тебя на два дня раньше остальных делегаций. Нам нужно многое обсудить.

Т.

***

**Торин.**  
Я здоров, и чувствую себя гораздо лучше, чем все последние недели. Не думал, что многочасовые неприятные думы способны так подорвать здоровье. Но мне светло и спокойно на душе после нашей встречи. Оказалось, что я очень скучал, и только теперь заметил, что в твоих волосах стало чуть больше седины, чем в былые времена. Думая об этом, я с улыбкой хочу сказать тебе, что теперь и в Золотом Эреборе тоже есть мифрил. Тебе он к лицу.   
В моей сокровищнице много веков хранился удивительной красоты голубой алмаз, добытый моими предками еще во времена процветания Белерианда. Я велел расколоть его и вправить два осколка в серебряные перстни, один из которых оставлю себе, а второй привезу тебе в дар. И только посмей отказаться.

P.S. Я рад, что ты все-таки не женишься. Хотя, может быть, в этом нет ничего радостного, но ты принадлежишь мне ничуть не меньше, чем я тебе, Король-под-горой. Это первое и последнее мое признание. 

Трандуил

***

Моргот бы побрал тебя, твою эльфийскую задницу и всю твою семью, Трандуил.  
Чтобы еще раз я оставался в твоих покоях! Я конечно рад, что у тебя с сыном и советниками такие отношения, что они запросто могут вломиться в королевские комнаты посреди ночи с особо важными поручениями, но научи их, пожалуйста, стучать. Хотя бы себе по лбу. Потому что не пристало мужчине в моем возрасте прятаться под кроватью или в шкафу или лезть через дырки в деревьях, которые вы называете стенами, с голой задницей в соседнюю комнату. Дырки узкие, я широкий, что бы ты сказал, застань твой сын торчащую из стены гномью задницу? Я, если ты помнишь, всегда дверь стулом подпираю, да и не врывается ко мне никто, если только не война началась. 

P.S. И заставь кого-нибудь убраться под твоей кроватью! Там полно сухих листьев и каких-то перьев. Ты что, ешь птиц по ночам? 

Т.

***

Мог бы и до рассвета подождать, между прочим, а не ломиться ночью через мой лес в свою дурацкую гору. Все равно никто тебя в моих покоях не увидел, а вот о том, что Король-под-горой среди ночи помчался пешком в Эребор, знают теперь даже в Лотлориэне. Мне очень неприятно, что твой визит оказался настолько коротким. И я чисто ради интереса посчитал, сколько раз в твоем письме повторяется слово, которое я даже писать не буду сейчас. Невоспитанный варвар. Заруби на своем длинном носу - переживать надо было мне! И если ко мне среди ночи врывается мой сын или мой советник - значит, это действительно важно! Я думаю, ты не будешь спорить, что появление целой кучи орков у восточных врат в мой дворец - причина более чем уважительная! Только в итоге, пока я отправлял отряды во главе с Леголасом гнать этих тварей подальше, ты подло сбежал. Вот уж не думал, что среди наугрим встречаются трусы, вы же все так кичитесь своей храбростью и отвагой. 

P.S. Ну, прости, меня. Пожалуйста. Я действительно не думал, что спустя более чем десять лет впервые появится какая-то реальная возможность раскрыть нашу связь. Торин, мне не понравилось, что ты так поспешно уехал!

Твой эльф.

***

**Эльф.**  
Ты что, правда смущаешься слова "задница"? Я ради тебя и так заменил ею слово "жопа", но ваше эльфийское величество все равно недовольно. И я не пешком пошел, я на пони. Откуда ж мне было знать, что у вас там орки? Я пока пытался натянуть портки, ничего уже не слышал, да и не понимаю я вашего птичьего. И мог бы сказать спасибо, что я по пути зарубил пауков в несчитанном количестве, а то развелось их у тебя, хотя прядильную лавочку открывай. Кстати, видел я эту твою личную купальню. Ты что, совсем не любишь стены? Личное пространство там, да и чтоб другие эльфы не подглядывали? А то если мы решим исполнить твои фантазии, то скажется это на твоей репутации больше, чем на моей. Все-таки задница (да, задница) обычно болит у тебя.

P.S. А мне не понравилось, что ты пинком отправил меня под кровать. У меня, может, плечо теперь болит. 

Т.

***

Прекрати писать и повторять это слово! Да, мне не нравится! Оно ужасно звучит! И то, другое, тоже, даже еще хуже!  
А пора бы уже хоть худо-бедно понимать синдарин, мой дорогой король. За время нашего... общения, я значительно продвинулся в кхуздуле, главным образом, по твоей милости. Это, кстати, отметил владыка Элронд, предложив мне как-то начать изучать древние гномьи руны. Но я отказался, во-первых, у меня и без того забот хватает, а во-вторых мне не нужен твой очередной неконтролируемый приступ ревности.   
Зачем, скажи на милость, мне стены? В этой части дворца никто кроме меня не бывает, кому же подглядывать? И, если ты заметил, в моей опочивальне стены все же имеются. Может, так и было задумано изначально, моя память еще хранит воспоминания о прекрасном и величественном Менегроте, который называли "Тысячью пещер".  
За то, что порубил пауков - спасибо. Но меня тревожит, что они продолжают плодиться с такой скоростью, гораздо, намного больше, чем раньше. Не нравится мне это. Думаю наведаться с отрядом к стенам Дол-Гулдура, молва идет разная, едва ли всему можно верить. Напишу тебе о результатах, как только вернусь. 

P.S. Я не специально толкнул тебя в плечо, ты слишком медленно поворачивался спросонья и сам виноват. Отправляю тебе лечебную мазь, прими как знак моего извинения. 

P.S.S. И прекрати ворчать, как старый дед.

***

Я немного понимаю. Ты же постоянно орешь как синдарине, когда мы... полагаю, это слово тоже задевает твои нежные эльфийские чувства. И теперь ты понимаешь, что я буду говорить о заднице как можно чаще? Тебя так легко вывести из себя, мудрейший король.  
Я себя неуютно чувствую в твоей купальне, будто в степи с голой задницей стою. Ладно, это нормально в походе или в баньке (где тоже есть стены, пусть и толпа моется), но не в подземном же дворце. Я полагаю, что у тебя какие-то странные склонности, король. Или не странные. Но я буду не против, если ты ими поделишься. Все-таки я не успел насладиться твоим телом в полной мере из-за того инцидента.   
Не геройствуй в Дол-Гулдуре. Я знаю, что ты хороший воин, но Гендальф говорит, что там поселилась тьма. Я буду ждать вестей.

Т.

***

Торин... Там зло. Безымянный ужас давно уже поселился в заброшенной крепости, но теперь там все кишит орками. Слухи не врут, и лес мой чахнет все сильнее. Только вот нам некуда больше отходить, я не могу увести свой народ еще дальше на север. Теперь я знаю, я уверен, что война, которая положит конец нашей эпохе, все ближе. И в этой войне не победить эльфам или гномам, или разрозненным остаткам пришедших в упадок людских королевств. Далеко на востоке, в черной стране, ужасы которой я не могу забыть, снова набирает силу темный властелин, и Гендальф был прав. Я так не хотел верить этому, так долго обманывался и считал, что эпохи мира будут сменять друг друга, а мой народ в густом зеленом лесу выстоит, несмотря ни на что. Но лес уже давно не зеленый.   
Я не знаю, что мне делать, Торин. Я не могу бросить эльфов и мой лес, но у нас слишком мало сил, даже чтобы штурмовать стены Дол-Гулдура. 

Трандуил.

***

**Трандуил.**  
Неразумно кидаться в бой сейчас. Мы выстояли в Битве Пяти Воинств благодаря Беорну, иначе потери были бы значительней. И эти самые потери ни наш народ, ни люди не успели восполнить, так что я сомневаюсь, что мы победим в то время, когда раны еще не затянулись. Я говорю "мы", потому что если падет Лихолесье, то и падет Эребор, а если падет Эребор, то падет Дейл. А если падут все три государства, то зло беспрепятственно пойдет на запад. Как бы я не хотел думать только о своих заботах. Мне не хочется это признавать, но мы и наши народы зависим друг от друга больше, чем мне хотелось бы. Хотя бы благодаря торговым связям и географическому расположению. Все, что я могу сделать сейчас - это укреплять границы и готовиться в тому, что возможно и не произойдет. Но если в мой дом снова попытается ворваться враг, то я хочу быть готовым дать ему отпор. Мой дед утопал в собственном богатстве и величии, возложив слишком много надежд на людей. Но много десятков лет назад я говорил тебе, что я - не он. И я могу положиться только на себя.   
Я много размышлял о том, что нам стоит делать сейчас. И решил, что надо просто жить обычной гномьей жизнью. Жить, укреплять границы и не забывать о том, что враг может прийти снова. 

Торин.

***

**Торин.**  
Прости, что долго не писал. Пришлось отбыть в Имладрис по приглашению лорда Элронда, который снова созвал Белый совет. Я никогда в его рядах не числился, но в этот раз владыка собрал всех правителей эльфийских королевств, включая меня и Келеборна. Сошлись на том, что пока никто ничего предпринимать не будет, Лотлориэн и Имладрис хранят эльфийские кольца. Не буду скрывать, что такая позиция вызвала у меня кривую усмешку, и я был склонен поддержать Митрандира в его стремлении организовать поход на Дол-Гулдур общими силами. Ибо мне приходится сдерживать натиск орков исключительно при помощи своих воинов, к тому же крепость ближе всего именно к моему королевству. Но мы с Гендальфом опять остались в меньшинстве. Саруман против в принципе, Элронд против, так как не хочет новых сражений, Келеборн против, поскольку его-то королевству ничего не угрожает, Галадриэль воздержалась. Как обычно. Владыка, правда, намекнул, что имея в союзниках гномов Эребора, Лесное королевство не в таком скверном положении, к тому же рядом Дейл. Но все мы понимаем, что нет прока от города людей, как нет прока от людей в принципе уже давно. Даже если Эстель, а ныне - странник с севера - когда-нибудь вернется на предначертанный ему судьбой путь. 

P.S. Митрандир отмалчивается, но на совете опять заявил, что Некромант - это Саурон. Белый маг отказывается верить что в Саурона, что в Некроманта, все повторяя, что Единое Кольцо как было утеряно, так и есть. Галадриэль странно смотрела на него. Не к добру.

P.S.S. Леголас писал, что у самых врат Эребора поймали двух орков-шпионов. Надеюсь, вы их хоть допросили, прежде чем бросить в золотоплавильню?

P.S.S.S. Скучаю по тебе, наугрим. Даже ночами грезы о Валиноре не идут, а только твоя косматая шевелюра снится. Смею верить, что ты все же подкоротил бороду, как я давно тебя просил.

Владыка Лесного королевства Трандуил.

***

**Трандуил.**  
Я совершенно не удивлен такой реакции твоих родичей. Видимо, не стоит верить эльфам, даже если ты сам эльф, в этом мой дед был прав, как никогда.   
И что-то в этом вашем совете не чисто. Я понимаю, что желание каждого - прикрыть себя, но что делать остальным? Меня радует только, что семь гномьих родов вновь присягнули Камню Государя, который как никогда ярко сияет над моим троном. Но эта поддержка не придет сразу, если неожиданно случится беда. Мне так хочется успокоить свой народ, сказать, что мы пережили страшное и вернулись домой, и дальше нас ждет только процветание. Когда-нибудь так и будет, и даже если я не доживу до этого момента, я постараюсь построить прочный фундамент.  
Что до шпионов, так мы выяснили только то, что они пришлые из Мордора, что странно, ведь это не ближайшие земли. Больше из них выжать не удалось ничего, кроме *что-то зачеркнуто* Это тема не для переписки, Трандуил, и я хотел бы увидеть тебя по возвращении. И расскажи мне про Эстеля, а то в прошлый раз ты упомянул его лишь вскользь. 

Торин.

***

**Торин.**  
Когда-нибудь, надеюсь, я смогу вбить в твою твердолобую гномью голову, что "родичи" и "сородичи" - это разные вещи, а ты своей фразой про "моих родичей" приравнял меня, урожденного синда, к Галадриэль, которая, да будет тебе известно - нолдо. О владыке Ривенделла ничего плохо сказать не хочу, однако подозреваю, что его мудрость имеет под собой еще и ту основу, что в нем множество разных эльфийских кровей, майар, и людей. Поэтому если еще раз ты назовешь кого-либо из них моими "родичами", я перестану с тобой разговаривать на год.   
В ближайшее время не смогу вырваться, ибо Лесное королевство подвергается набегам орков снова и снова, я не могу отбыть даже в Эсгарот, не говоря о Дейле и Эреборе. А письма действительно могут перехватить. Но мне весьма интересно, что вы узнали от мордорских тварей и как они оказались так далеко на севере. Мой народ выстоит, Торин, нам не впервой отбивать полчища орков, но меня беспокоит постоянное военное положение, в котором мы все находимся. Пожалуйста, напиши мне, как обстоят дела у стен Эребора и в Дейле, кое-какие вести я узнаю вместе с птицами, но они не точны. Надеюсь, что письмо твое все-таки дойдет и не будет перехвачено. 

P.S. Men lananubukhs menu. Khulum menu.

Трандуил.

***

**Король-под-горой!**  
У меня сомнения, что все мои письма действительно были перехвачены, потому что иной причины твоему молчанию вот уже несколько лун я не нахожу. Мы зачистили лес, уже которую неделю везде царит относительный покой, орки перебиты, пауки отброшены к крепости. Наконец-то появилась возможность посетить Эребор, так как дорога безопасна. Дай мне свой ответ, желаешь ли видеть у себя эльфов. 

P.S. При условии, что письмо попадет в руки первому или второму советникам владыки Эребора.   
Я, король эльфов, Трандуил Ороферион, выражаю почтение горному королю Торину Дубощиту, и информирую о своем решении выслать делегацию эльфов Лесного королевства во главе с собой, не позднее исхода осени лета 2959 Т.Э. 

Владыка Лихолесья.

***

**Уважаемый владыка Зеленолесья.**

Впервые славный король Трор провел слишком много времени в сокровищнице после с ссоры со своей женой. Это было незадолго до свадьбы принца Траина, и пусть я был еще молод, но очень хорошо запомнил этот момент, ведь мой отец служил военноначальником при Троре, а я в то время всегда был подле отца. Дело в том, что королева была против брака принца, ее единственного сына, с дочерью простого рудокопа, которую Траин полюбил без памяти, как только увидел. Скандал, конечно, не покидал королевских чертогов, но это был первый случай, когда жившие до того десятилетия душа в душу король и королева разругались. Она отправилась прочь из Эребора к своим родичам, а славный король Трор находил утешение в злате и драгоценных камнях, ведь это именно то, что составляют почти всю гномью сущность. В то время этому случаю никто не предал значения, ведь Камень Государя блестал над троном, а поведение для гнома было совершенно обычным. А через пару лет после рождения принца Торина, королева скоропостижно скончалась. Лекари говорили, что ее срок пришел так рано из-за травмы, которую она получила еще в юности. Король Трор был безутешен, ведь королева была самым главным сокровищем его сердца. Но он не имел права горевать публично, ведь настрой государя в мгновение ока передается его народу. И потому король Трор посвятил себя обогащению. Быть может, он старался заполнить брешь в душе, быть может, от болезни его только и удерживала любовь к своей прекрасной жене. Но, как бы то ни было, Эребор процветал, а государь если и горевал, то знал об этом только он сам. Что было дальше, вы знает. Запросы короля Трора росли стой же скоростью, что и золотые запасы Эребора. Его захлестнула жадность и жажда обладания, но никто не смел перечить ему, ведь на деле государству от его стремлений было только лучше. Все это привело к появлению Смауга Ужасного.   
Когда принц Торин стал государем, коронованным под сводами Эребора, я переживал. Ведь болезнь была в его крови, и нет ничего кроме Эребора и Аркенстона, что бы он любил так же сильно и так же страстно. Право, мы беспокоились, когда наш поход увенчался успехом, ведь Торин изменился. А после того, как полурослик решил взять Аркенстон в качестве платы, мы думали, что Торин разорвет всех голыми руками, ведь его взгляд застилал только блеск камня, и не видел он ничего кроме. Только неожиданная битва его отрезвила. И битва, и возможность потерять племянников, которые стали ему сыновьями за эти годы, да и собственная возможная гибель. Все они были у самой пропасти, на грани жизни и смерти, и только чудом не сорвались. Стоило королю Торину встать на ноги, как он занялся восстановлением Эребора, и пелена будто спала с его глаз. У меня отлегло от сердца. Ведь последнее кольцо пропало вместе с королем Траином и, быть может, король Торин избежал бы участи предков. Я верил в это много лет. Пока не застал короля в сокровищнице, перебирающего драгоценности и шепчущего себе что-то под нос. Вы, владыка, тогда как раз отослали из своего дворца леди Дис, принца Кили и Тауриэль с их маленьким сыном. Я волновался. Если раньше он приходил в сокровищницу только ради государственных дел, то с каждой неделей он бывал там все чаще и чаще. Просто ходил между гор злата, перебирал украшения и ценности. Когда я спрашивал его об этом, король лишь говорил, что это место позволяет ему думать. С тех пор все пошло по наклонной.  
Король Торин в большинстве своем мыслит здраво, но иногда случаются вспышки, и если не знать короля долго, то можно представить, что нет в этом ничего странного. Да и что странного в гноме, который просто любит то, что принадлежит ему? Никто, кроме леди Дис, принца Фили и меня не обеспокоен его поведением и приступами болезни, которую он стряхивает как пес воду, но не может от нее избавиться. Лучшего государя, чем король Торин, и представить нельзя. Он умен, его сердце открыто, а все, о чем он думает - это благо Эребора. И потому никто не будет ему перечить, даже если он прикажет идти войной на Железные Холмы. Потому что гномы слишком сильно обязаны ему. Король дважды отстраивал государство, сначала в Синих Горах, а потом вернул Эребор, наш родной дом.   
Я пишу вам это письмо втайне, надеясь, что оно не попадет в чужие руки. Иначе, если о нем узнает король Торин, я вряд ли буду жив. И я надеюсь, владыка, что вы поняли то, что я хотел сказать. 

За сим прощаюсь.  
Балин, сын Фундина,  
Первый советник.

***

**СРОЧНО!!!**

**Балину, сыну Фундина  
Первому советнику короля Эребора**

Насколько серьезно недуг подкосил Короля-под-горой? Сколько часов в день тот проводит в сокровищнице? Говорит ли о злате спонтанно и ни с того ни с сего? Изменился ли его характер в худшую сторону? Получив Ваше письмо, я сразу же написал Митрандиру с просьбой немедленно прибыть в Эребор. Это меньшее, что я мог сделать. Выезжаю сам немедля на рассвете завтрашнего дня.   
Я понял все, что Вы хотели сказать, первый советник. И благодарю Вас за ответ. 

Король эльфов Трандуил.

***

**Трандуил.**  
Тебе ли не знать, что на Эребор десять зим тому назад пала тень так же, как и на твое государство. Многие гномы, бывшие мудрыми, бывшие теми, кому я был готов доверить и свою жизнь и государство, стали слушать нашептывания и рассуждать то между собой, то вслух, о том, что пора идти в Морию и отвоевывать наше древнее королевство Казад-Дум. И неизвестно, интересует ли их мифрил или же возможность найти одно из гномьих колец. Все-таки последнее было потеряно вместе с моим отцом. И гномы начинают роптать, гномов начинает манить жажда богатства и процветания, и даже те, кто видел ужасы битвы, будто совершенно о ней забыли. В моем государстве грядет буря, я сдерживаю ее всеми силами. И потому, владыка Трандуил, я был так разозлен вашим с Гендельфом вмешательством в дела Подгорного королевства. Пытаться обвинять меня в том, что я потерял разум подобно поим предкам, это же абсурд. Двалин и я последние, кто смогли сохранить здравомыслие, а ты послушал Балина, который только и делает, что говорит о Мории, порывается собрать отряд и убеждает меня, что там нас ждет победа и удача. Я не удивлюсь, если он захочет сместить меня силами твоими и волшебника, лишь бы заполучить кольцо, трон и богатство, которое принадлежит ему по праву наследования. Только он погубит всех так же, как почти погубил мой дед. А ты сделал ситуацию еще более острой. Ты не имел никакого права вмешиваться, намекать мне и моим подданным, что я сошел с ума! Ты понимаешь, что теперь слухи расползлись по Эребору и доверие к себе я удерживаю железной хваткой? Если ты думаешь, что имеешь право что-то решать и вести себя как королева Эребора только потому, что мы восходим на ложе и я испытываю к тебе какие-то чувства, то ты ошибаешься. Я предупреждаю тебя, Трандуил, если ты еще раз попытаешься вмешаться, я прикажу убить всех эльфов, кто посмеет прийти ко мне. Я до сих пор готов выслушать твой совет, я до сих пор тоскую по тебе и твоим ласкам, но много лет назад мы договорились не смешивать наши чувства и благо столь разных народов.  
Я зол на тебя. Прошел почти год, а буря в моем сердце не утихает. Ты предал мое доверие и перешел черту, эльф.

Торин II Дубощит,  
Король-под-горой.

***

**Торин II Дубощит,  
Король-под-горой.**

Я не вижу смысла отчитываться в своих действиях или оправдываться. Уже только потому что подтверждение твоему безумию видел я сам: ты стал подозрительным до крайности, тебе чудятся заговоры и интриги там, где их нет, ты готов записать в предатели даже собственного советника, лишь бы угодить своим низменным алчным чувствам. Ты готов снова выставить виноватым меня наряду с Митрандиром, который искренне хотел помочь тебе. Да будет тебе известно, что орден истари, к которому принадлежит Гендальф, приглядывает за Средиземьем исключительно в благих целях, ибо послали их великие Валар. Но нет, ты готов объявить своими врагами всех, ты заключил меня в свою сокровищницу, я собственными глазами видел в тебе бушующее безумие! Или, может, ты сделаешь вид, что этого не было? Что не ты повторял, точно безумный, что я - твое главное сокровище и место мне среди гор золота в недрах Эребора? Я мог бы простить тебе это. Но я не могу и не хочу прощать твои полные абсурда речи, будто все вокруг в заговоре против тебя. Поступай как знаешь. Я не намерен более слушать, каким предателем я стал. Снова и снова одно и то же, Торин Дубощит, не пора ли задуматься? Не пора ли признать, что проклятия рода Дурина не миновать никому, даже тебе? Я искренне верил, что сила твоего духа способна удержать его, но, по-видимому, я ошибался.   
Отныне я разрываю все торговые связи с Эребором, я не намерен более наносить визиты и пускать наугрим в границы моего королевства, и я не собираюсь больше видеть тебя, Торин. Пока ты не одумаешься и твой разум не прояснится, пока ты не принесешь мне извинение за плен в Эреборе и за все твои слова, включая очередное обвинение меня в том, что я предал твое доверие. Я любил тебя, как только может любить эльф, любил тебя вопреки своей природе, вопреки здравому смыслу. Я готов был любить даже твой недуг, пока ты не закрылся от меня. Сиди же в окружении своих золотых гор, жди, пока тень окончательно не заберется в твою душу. Или ты забыл, что случилось с твоим дедом? С твоим отцом? Что тебе дороже злата, Торин? Неужели я зря верил в тебя, неужели Гендальф зря верил? Ты вновь ведешь себя в точности так же, как тогда, перед самой битвой, когда полурослик вынес из Эребора Аркенстон, а ты посылал проклятья на его несчастную голову.   
Ты причинил мне боль такую сильную, что я не могу даже злиться. 

Трандуил.

***

**Трандуил!**  
Ты снова делаешь это, ты снова готов слушать кого угодно, но только не меня! Стал был я помогать Дейлу, если бы был одержим златом и накопительством? Стал бы дарить тебе подарки, цена которым - равно половина твоего леса? Верно ты сошел с ума, а не я. И я прекрасно помню твое лицо, когда ты увидел Аркенстон так близко, когда ты держал его в руках. Ведь ты хотел его, так? Когда мой дед говорил мне, что эльфы пришли к Эребору, они хотели лишь заполучить Аркентон. Я никогда не верил ему, думал, что это болезнь и жадность говорят в нем. Но сейчас я осознаю, что в чем-то он был и прав. И чтобы больше наши народы ничего не связывало, отправляю тебе с отрядом шкатулку самоцветов, ту самую, которую захлопнули перед твоим лицом много-много зим назад. Я великодушен и я не держусь за драгоценности, ведь единственное, что меня волнует - это благо моего народа. И если остроухий выскочка считает короля безумным, то не стоит и пытаться налаживать отношения. Но твоя выходка привела к тому, что многие открыли свои истинные мотивы, и я избавился от тех, кто был против меня даже после того, что я для них сделал, пусть это до сих пор отдается болью в моем сердце. Особенно то, что за всем этим стояла моя сестра. Надеюсь, она найдет себе пристанище в Синих горах, в Рохане, да хоть в твоем лесу. Я должен благодарить тебя за то, что выяснил это.   
Что ж, так тому и быть. Ты остался один, король Трандиул, и никто больше не придет к тебе на помощь.

С надеждой никогда более не видеть тебя,  
Торин.

***

**Горный король.**  
Шкатулка с самоцветами отправлена обратно в Эребор. Мне не нужны эти камни. Мне нужно только одно. Когда-нибудь ты поймешь. 

P.S. Твоя сестра сейчас в моем дворце, но в начале будущей луны отправляется в Синие горы. Я молю Эру просветлить твой разум до того срока. Ведь один остался не я.

Владыка лесных эльфов Трандуил.


End file.
